


The Last Letter

by tdoroti



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cancer, Cheating, F/M, High School, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letter, Young Love, dead, dying, high school sweethearts, last letter, mother - Freeform, untimely death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdoroti/pseuds/tdoroti
Summary: The last letter from Peter.





	The Last Letter

Dear Julie,

Maybe you don't remember me, though we met a few times. My name is Mrs. Erikson. 

I am writing you this letter with a heavy, aching heart. Our dearest Peter died this Monday at the very young age of 26 after a long battle with cancer.  
I knew you were very good friends during high school and even dated for a while in Senior year. I don't really know what happened between you two to cause that crack. I never wanted to meddle in your personal lives. It doesn't matter now, anyway. 

He mentioned your name a lot in his last month but made me promise not to let you know about his condition. I could tell that he didn't want people to feel sorry for him.  
There was another promise he made me keep. After his untimely death, I was to send you the letter he wrote to you a few months back. 

The funeral will be held at St. Martin's Church next Tuesday. It would mean a lot him and our family if you were there.

Best regards,  
Mrs. Joan Erikson

PS. I am truly sorry for the spots in the letter.

Dearest Julie,

I really hope this letter never gets to you. Because, if it does, then that means I am dead.

I'm truly sorry for all the hurt I caused you. I was merely a stupid teenage boy who didn't really know how to handle life back then. In the process, I lost my best friend and the love of my life.

In the second half of our last year in high school, I was diagnosed with Non-Hodgkin lymphoma. I made my parents swear not to tell anybody about it. I didn't want people looking at me differently. At the same time, I was angry at them, at the people in general. I am ashamed to admit, that I was mad at you too.  
Though, it wasn't just anger that made me turn against you. I needed to save you from myself. I read a lot about the disease and the outlook wasn't pretty. You were so young. I didn't want to be selfish and cause you any emotional harm. That was the reason why I decided to cheat on you with one of your girlfriends. That way, you would hate me, and leave me for good, without ever knowing about the real cause of actions.

After graduation, we went our separate ways, you started college, and I started intensive chemo. I know, mine sounds way cooler. :)  
After years of therapy, I went into remission. But, this year, cancer developed again. My doctors say this would be my last chance. 

I plan to burn this letter after the successful treatment and ask you a second chance in person. If you are reading this, then clearly my plan hasn't worked out the way I wanted it. 

Still, don't be sad on my behalf. I had a nice life with people who loved me.  
I only hope that yours was and is a wonderful and fulfilling life.

May all your dreams come true!

Love always,  
Peter

PS. I will be waiting for you on the other side for that second chance.


End file.
